Ours Lyoko
by AsikIkisa
Summary: With XANA finally defeated, they looked forward to their lives as ordinary people with love, homework and future of their own as the greatest problems.  However, they didn't know that it wasn't the end of the game yet. SPOILERS FOR BOKURANO AND CL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Warnings and Explanation and all you want to know:**

**D: I do not own Code Lyoko. Or Bokurano for that matter.**

**W: Angst. Character death in future chapters. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOKURANO AND CODE LYOKO.**

**E: So... I was talking to my friends, and they wondered what if fifth season was more brutal and not so PG friendly... with a climat of Bokurano. It was then an idea struck me and I wrote a summary for this little crossover. It will have my theories about what happened after fourth season ended, where Anthea is and so on... also it will be angsty. It will feature grammar mistakes and wierd use of vocabulary, because English isn't my first language. In fact this is the first fic for this fandom in English. (and I don't have a beta reader because of reasons.) so... enjoy.**

Our Lyoko.

The last light in the old factory has been switched off, and the super-computer has been hidden down in the ground. The five teenagers left the factory and a great adventure behind them.

With XANA finally defeated, they looked forward to their lives as ordinary people with love, homework and future of their own as the greatest problems.

However, they didn't know that it wasn't the end of the game yet. That their world wasn't the only one which needed saving.

In one of the many copies of hard drives of the supercomputer, XANA and the man known as Franz Hopper still existed. This turn of events happened at the same time as the ones you heard about, but it was slightly different.

It was Franz Hopper who was the teenager which the ability of deactivating towers, and Aelita was his little sister who scarified herself to defeat XANA. But even that wasn't enough, as he worked alone on this.

He was always alone, but even then decided to fight XANA. He couldn't come to think that his little sister vanished just like that and without anybody's help was able to withstand the virus. He came in contact with his sister but in the end he couldn't save her. That led to him shutting down the supercomputer feeling very guilty about it all. He wondered if it wouldn't be better if he never found out about it.

A week after that, his depression became worse. He began seeing things. His little sister was on the Kadic Academy walking trough the yard with her friends, laughing like there was nothing wrong with her. But she didn't see him, nor did the people around her react to Franz's callings or actions.

That's why he doomed this as a hallucination. He really wanted to believe that it was all a nightmare and he isn't seeing anything. That the pink haired girl is just a dream.

For the fifteen year old Franz Hopper couldn't know that he has glimpses of another world, could he? Even if he thought that it was too surreal to actually happen.

One day, he woke up in the infirmary and his head was throbbing in pain, as if he woke up from a fever. There was nobody around him, there never was, and he couldn't remember the last thing he did.

Suddenly a weird sound was heard, like somebody received an SMS. Franz looked around but didn't find his cellphone, nor did he see anything else reminding him of a device that could utter a sound like this.

When he looked straight forward, he saw the weirdest creature apart from those he fought on Lyoko. It was a head with ears like a mouse, but a weird tail down where the neck should have been. It was not smaller than his palm, and not greater than the screen of his mini laptop but had great eyes with color of clean sea and a crazy smile that showed yellow teeth.

"Ah. So it's you who has been chosen for this." it said without moving the mouth which was even creeper.

"Who... are you?" asked Franz, clearly shocked and you could hear uncertainty in his voice.

"Who I am should not concern you. After all, I think that you might want to hear an explanation." it's voice sounded robotic, and the thing didn't use it's mouth to speak.

Franz was still in the slight confusion. He didn't know how did he arrive in the infirmary and he doubted that this creature could answer that question.

So he looked at the head with an indifferent facial expression, as if he wanted to say 'do explain'.

"It's about your sister." the head said, and just for a second widened it's smile.

Franz was shocked. How did this thing know about it? His sister has been gone for years, and... gone.

"What do you mean? I don't have a sister." he said pretending that he doesn't care about anything that the head would tell him.

"Ohh but she isn't. You have seen her, have you not? Walking on the schoolyard, laughing with some strangers that you have not seen before. Right? Trust me, it is Aelita. And you can still meet her." the words were now told in a high-pitched voice, as if the thing wanted to hide their true cruelty.

"And as far as I am concerned, you would do anything to save your sister. Isn't that why you refused to turn off the supercomputer for three years? Even though it was dangerous for people around you, you were fixated to find Aelita, and bring her to earth. No matter the cost." the head now proceeded closer to Franz's face and the eyes darkened.

While the boy had an inner struggle, and was at loss what to do. He saw Aelita die in the virtual world before his very eyes. He knew that she sacrificed herself to defeat XANA. Franz did remember that because this scene was haunting him in his nightmares.

But then... who was the pink haired girl on the schoolyard? Why didn't she answer when he called to her? Was there a possibility that she forgot him? And the creature was right. Franz would give very much to meet his sister again and actually talk to her.

"Tell me what you want me to do." the boy said, looking demanding in the eyes of the head which came from nowhere.

"It's easy. But you have to listen to me and do exactly as I tell you." while giving Franz his personal space back, the creature grinned even wider.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Warnings and Explanation and all you want to know:**

**D: I do not own Code Lyoko. Or Bokurano for that matter.**

**W: Angst. Character death in future chapters. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOKURANO AND CODE LYOKO.**

**E: So... I was talking to my friends, and they wondered what if fifth season was more brutal and not so PG friendly... with a climat of Bokurano. It was then an idea struck me and I wrote a summary for this little crossover. It will have my theories about what happened after fourth season ended, where Anthea is and so on... also it will be angsty. It will feature grammar mistakes and wierd use of vocabulary, because English isn't my first language. In fact this is the first fic for this fandom in English. (and I don't have a beta reader because of reasons.) so... enjoy.**

CHAPTER 2.

She couldn't get over it. Although Aelita Shaeffer promised her boyfriend that she will be alright, and told him that her father did the good thing and she forgot all about it... she couldn't get over Lyoko or the fact that her father was dead.

Her friends were wonderful. Really, they knew when to cheer her up or how to help her. But still, they were only kids. Nobody could tell them if they did right or wrong. And there was still the possibility of the special forces catching her.

Such thoughts were the usual thing before she fell asleep. Every evening when she was done with her homework and Jeremie left her room to let her sleep Aelita felt how alone she truly was. Of course, him staying over in her room was against the rules. They were caught at it once, when they worked on the Skidbladnir ship. That bought nothing but trouble.

Aelita often did wonder what if everything went according to plan. If they would defeat XANA without the need of her fathers sacrifice. Would she live with him in the hermitage? And maybe they would search for her mother and live happily in the end?

She didn't know. And asking her friends seemed foolish, when she told them over and over that she is okay and want to move on.

So three months after shutting down the super computer she still had the nightmares. Exchanged with more pleasant dreams of an alternative reality where her father was materialized. Either way her subconsciousness wanted to change the real situation, even if she herself didn't want to.

Meanwhile, for her friends their lives did go back to normal. Samantha Knight made her comeback, and Odd was more than pleased with this. These two didn't step away from each other for a minute, as both of them were fascinated by each other.

To Sissi's displeasure. She was more interested in Odd, for no particular reason or maybe because Yumi and Ulrich admitted their love to each other. So the principal's daughter had no chance to be with the boy of her dreams.

William however had an eye on her, and soon enough they started to hang out with one another. As it showed up, they had very much in common.

And Jeremie... he didn't change at all. Still couldn't see the world besides Aelita, and his computer. He was creating a new network of some sorts, but nobody was so interested as to know what exactly he is doing for most of the days.

One of such nights when she woke from yet another retrospect from her father's death, Aelita felt as if somebody was staring at her. But when she looked around her room, she saw nobody.

Hoping that it was just a bad feeling and meant nothing, she tried to sleep again.

But in the morning, and even in the afternoon, she had that creepy feeling that somebody did watch her from afar. As if stalking, but more... mysterious.

She didn't tell anybody. And given the fact that the exams time was near, everybody cared rather about that, than her weird behavior.

After dinner, when she entered her room, she knew that something was wrong. Her bed was disarranged as if somebody laid there and got up very quickly. And she was sure that she left it in order before she went to lessons.

When she went nearer the bed Aelita looked towards the closet. There she saw her father but he looked younger than she remembered him.

"Hello Aelita." said Franz with a young tone of voice. She didn't recognize him. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that her father was there.

"Who... are you?" asked the pink haired girl. She was scared and you could hear that from her voice and see it from her facial expression.

"I am Franz Hopper." said the boy and neared her to which she went away from him. She met the wall and seeing that she is scared he stopped.

"But... what are you doing here? I thought that you died on Lyoko when we defeated Xana. " she said now very panicked.

"Well. I managed to survive. And so did XANA. Aelita, please help me with defeating him once and for all." he said looking her straight in the eye.

"How is it possible? I saw you die on Lyoko when Xanas monsters shot you. And how could you survive? This isn't possible! Besides you are not my father. You are way too young."- said Aelita and exited her room.

Yumi and Ulrich were walking in the park when they saw Aelita. She was nervous and seemed to go somewhere determined. She went very fast.

"Aelita. What happened?" - asked Yumi but the pink haired girl ignored her and went to the hermitage.

There she cried and nobody found her until the evening. When she decided to go back she saw Franz standing outside of the building.

Behind him was Jeremie lying unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to him?" asked Aelita looking at the boy who claimed to be Franz Hopper.

"He has been attacked by XANA. I told you he is back. Please. Help me fight him." - said the boy pleadingly and Aelita thought for a while.

"And how do you want to do that?" she asked, very unsure.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
